Highway To Hell
by DJ The Serendipitous
Summary: No relation to the song, though it is a good one. Kurama sets up the street racing team from hell, enlisting Unlucky Layla as his main driver. Will they be enough to beat Crocodile? Rated M for terrible language and some juicy lemony stuff later.
1. The Proposition

~Yes I do realize this is pretty much the unholiest of all cross overs…forgive me, viewers, for I have sinned. It has been three weeks since my last fanfiction…anyway, don't own *takes deep breath* ….I guess that's it for now. Might have more later. I actually apologize for this one. It's a bit terrible.~

Chapter 1: The Proposition.

"It was a joke, honey! Really, she didn't mean it!" The woman plastered to Crocodile's arm glanced fearfully up at him. It didn't take a genius to figure out why. The man was over six foot with eyes that could cut through diamonds. Those same beady black eyes were focused on the young woman standing before him, her apron and plain black clothing signifying she was just an employee at this club. "What the hell did you just say?" He snapped, advancing toward her.

Vivian wasn't stupid, far from it. But for some god forsaken reason, she liked to crack jokes, most of the time at others' expense. Everyone knew that Crocodile dealt with underground street races, among other things, but the man's hand picked team had been losing in succession to one driver: a mysterious crusader in a world not unlike The Fast and The Furious. Vivian had simply pointed out that he picked his drivers like he did his drinks: dirty and awful.

"What the hell did you say, you slut?" Crocodile demanded again and grabbed the front of Vivian's button up polo.

"Nothing!" Vivian grabbed his burly wrist with her small fingers, mind already focused on the lie she was about to weave. "It's j-just….I think my ex-boyfriend m-might be here and I was upset s-"

He gave her a hard shake, his knuckles rapping against her sternum. "I'm gonna ask you one more time. What! Did You! Say to me!"

Nobody moved a muscle. It was like Vivian was the baby zebra; the necessary sacrifice to the crocodile to keep it away from the rest of the herd.

Vivian didn't answer, sure that whatever answer she gave, it wouldn't satisfy the blood lust now brewing in Crocodile's eyes.

"Is there a problem here?"

Everyone took their eyes off the scene to see a man with long red hair and a X scar on his cheek. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt and jeans. He walked with ease a nonchalant smile on his face, though you could cut the tension with a knife.

"No…no…" Crocodile's grip loosened and a strange smile crossed his face. "Just teaching the little bitch some manners…Kenshin…" He turned. "I'm leaving. Tell the cook I ain't payin' for this piece of shit. And learn some goddamn manners…!" He tipped over the drink on the table and it spilled down the front Vivian as he walked out.

Everyone laughed nervously at the young girl drenched in beer, the crowd starting to disperse.

Vivian didn't move a muscle. Not until her boss threw a towel at her.

"Go get cleaned up at home, Vivi. Take the night off." He was a tall rough man from the Navy. That was the nicest he got.

Vivian wiped her face, barely registering the red head who had saved her was talking to her.

"—You okay?"

"Yeah." She said in a dazed manner, inadvertently shoving the towel in his chest. "Yeah I'm just gonna go for a drive." She was burning on the inside, anger focusing on Crocodile like a missile to a target. She walked out of the place, barely pausing to get her coat and keys. Walking fast out to the car, her breathing accelerated as she heard the familiar beep of her souped-up Chevy Camaro SS. She could almost smell the burning rubber and the cold air rushing over the vehicle…

And the taste of the satisfaction when she single-handedly out raced Crocodile's entire team once again. After all, she was the mysterious driver.

She slipped in the front seat, turning on the car and listening to the soft puff of a powerful yet well-made car. She sighed and ran her hands almost sensually over the steering wheel. "Baby, I've missed you…"

"Still a whore like always."

Vivian gasped and turned to the back of her car, scrabbling for some kind of weapon and procuring nothing.

"Easy there…" Strong hands grabbed her wrist and shoulder. "It's just me. Remember?" The voice was low, easily a male, but it rang a chord somewhere in Vivian that made her uneasy.

"Zoro…?" She breathed, unsure as she peered behind her.

Sure enough, a man with a black bandana around his head and coal black eyes stared back. He released her, looking mad and folding his arms. "Drive to the front. There's someone we have to pick up."

"Like I'm going anywhere with you!" Her face twisted into a sneer. "Get out of my car, you freak!"

"Can't do that," he replied calmly, looking out the windows.

"Why not?"

"Crocodile left some people behind to take care of you. The second you get out of the car, they'll attack."

Vivian paused at this. It wasn't uncommon for people who got on Crocodile's bad side to turn up missing the next day. Still, she didn't trust Zoro any farther than she could throw him. "Prove it." She said coldly.

"Vivian, you know better." He pointed out the tinted windows. "Four cars with drivers just sitting there, even though this is a fairly popular bar. Not only that, but all four of the cars have crocodiles as decals. Pretty obvious, I'd say."

She scowled and put the car into gear, driving slowly up to the front. She looked around and immediately picked out the red headed man who had saved her earlier.

He walked around to the passenger seat and got in. He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Vivian looked at the road, hiding a blush. He was cute, even though she was pretty damn sure he and Zoro were up to no good. "Where am I going?"

"The freeway," Zoro glanced behind him. "And see if you can shake our dear friends from the parking lot."

"Trouble?" The red headed man asked, eyes on the side view mirror.

"Maybe. Keep the safety off just in case." Zoro replied.

"Another one of your damn gang wars?" Vivian asked bitterly.

"You don't let things go, do you woman?" Zoro said incredulously.

Vivian ground her teeth together as she got on the freeway. She went about 30 over, weaving in and out of traffic. "What exit?"

"257," Kenshin replied.

"They're still following you…" Zoro drawled from the back. "I thought you were better than tha-"

"Shut the hell up!" Vivian yelled.

"Hey now…Let's not fight…" The redheaded man said soothingly. "This one is Kenshin by the way-"

Vivian cut across three lanes of traffic, narrowly missing a semi. She started to slow down on the off ramp and smirked as she saw Kenshin's white knuckled grip on the 'oh shit' handle. "I'm Vivian." She coasted through a stop sign and pushed down on the gas pedal, the dark black roads stretching out before her.

There was a sudden bang and Vivian's grip on the steering tightened. "They're shooting at us?"

Kenshin rolled the window down. "Zoro! Take the left side!"

"Damn it! Don't shoot my car!" Vivian switched gears and grappled with the emergency brake as she drifted.

Kenshin sat on the window and shot at the cars that clumsily came in after her.

Zoro smirked. "Kenshin, your aim is horrible!"

Kenshin eased himself back in. "Guns are not this one's weapon of choice."

Vivian gasped in anger as a bullet hit her side view mirror. She grabbed the gun from Kenshin and adjusted the rear view mirror. She reached her arm back and out the window and shot, her eyes on the mirror, "No body shoots my car, assholes!" She hit the front tires of the front car and it flipped over, the other cars smashing into it. A large mushroom cloud of fire heralded their retreat as Vivian flipped the safety on and tossed it back to Kenshin.

He looked at her, wide eyed. "How did you…?"

Vivian didn't look at him as she spoke. "I was a gang banger's bitch, remember? Where am I going, asshole?"

"Left." Zoro grunted. "I didn't teach you that."

"You should've." Vivian shot back. "Some clown guy showed up on my doorstep six months after you left saying he was gonna kill me for what you did to him. I had to fend him off myself because you weren't there."

There was a silence as Vivian drove through an almost deserted farmland in the dark, her headlights bouncing off the occasional stop sign and fence posts.

"There it is." Kenshin pointed at a drive that wound around to a large house, comparable to any mansion in Hollywood.

Vivian slowed to a stop and put the car in park.

Kenshin hopped out quickly but Zoro laid a hand on Vivian's shoulder. "Look…Vivi, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "The clown and I too."

"What happened to him?"

"Lit him on fire." She said coldly. "He threatened someone very important to me. Let me go, Zoro."

He obliged, shocked. She had never been this blood thirsty. "Vivi—"

"Don't call me that!" She snapped, getting out of the car. She stepped inside the house after Kenshin.

"Vivian Layla di Zerega."

She looked up the grand staircase to see a young man with long red hair walking down it, looking casual and at ease in a black button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up and the red tie loosened, and black shoes.

"Age 19. Street racer. Works as a waitress at Wonderland club on the side. Known on every street corner as Unlucky Layla, the young woman whose lovers end up in the burning remains of a car or on fire."

Vivian scowled. "That wasn't my lov-."

"Oh I know." He smiled a little, leaning on the banister as he looked at her with sharp green eyes. "In fact, I know everything about you, Miss di Zerega."

"You the police?" She grunted as Zoro shut the door.

"The police?" He gave her an ironic smile. "No. No we're something better. Sort of a…league of extraordinary gentlemen, without the fable. But we need your help, Miss di Zerega." He gestured to his left. "Let's talk in there."

Vivian looked at him coolly with blue eyes before walking into the room.

It was incredibly elegant with glass cases showing off expensive souveniers from places Vivian could only dream of going. Whoever this guy was, it wouldn't have killed him to donate to the homeless shelter.

Vivian sat as the rich man took the seat across from her. Kenshin stood on his right and Zoro dropped himself unceremoniously on the couch to her left.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino but everyone here calls me Kurama." Rich guy said as he relaxed in the chair. "I sought you out because I want to recruit you for a little escapade. I'm sure you've heard of Crocodile."

Vivian's eyes flashed. "Yes."

"We'd like to take him down, in a sense."

"Why? What'd he ever do to you?"

"Smartass," Zoro snorted. "It's not what he did to Kurama. He's been doing some pretty twisted shit to those races and two of my friends were victims of that."

"Were they female?" Vivian asked acidly.

Kurama leaned over to Kenshin. "Have they been doing this the entire time?"

"Sadly, yes." Kenshin sighed.

Vivian turned back to Kurama. "Whatever! What do you need me for?"

"To drive for our team." Kurama crossed his legs. "We've already got three signed up, but we need you. You're the most promising talent anyone's seen in the underground in years. You almost never lose."

Vivian stood. "Thanks, but no thanks. I already have a sponsor and I'm a team of one."

"Unless it's convenient or you can't get any." Zoro shot back.

"Zoro." Kurama's voice was sharp. "I understand, Miss di Zerega. Then you don't mind if I ask you not to mention this meeting to anyone…"

"Goes without saying, sir." Vivian offered a smile and put her hands in her pockets.

"I'd also like to offer some protection. One of my friends has proved highly capable of dealing with Crocodile's thugs in the past. And seeing as how your life has already been threatened-"

"As long as it's not Chris Brown wannabe, I'd welcome the help." Vivian's smile turned chilly.

Zoro exhaled angrily and stomped out of the room.

"His name's Hiei. He's waiting outside." Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Thank you for dropping by."

Vivian shook his hand and offered Kenshin a smile before letting herself out.

Kurama let out a sight and slumped in his chair, rubbing his temples. "My…isn't she a handful…."

"Which is what we were looking for, isn't it Shuichi-dono?" Kenshin replied, an easy smile on his face.

"Yes…" Kurama mused, leaning his head against his knuckles. "How'd the drive go?"

"She ah…lost her temper and shot their tires using this one's gun." Kenshin blushed.

Kurama laughed. "Crocodile's men all taken down in two shots? She's good."

"But…?" Kenshin prodded.

"…." Kurama pushed himself out of the chair. "Not as good as she could be."

Vivian blinked at the man who stood outside her car. She was a bit taller than him, but he intimidated her nonetheless. He just seemed like the poster child for evil. "Hiei, right?" She asked, fumbling for her keys. Then again….who was she to talk?

He nodded and moved around to the passenger side of the car.

She unlocked it and got in. This was gonna be a helluva long ride…

Xandria was pissed. Where the hell was Vivi? She sat in her condo, an apple martini in hand as she stared out the window at the lighted city. She had lost money today. Lots and lost of money. She could always steal something to make up for it. But street racing bets always brought in more revenue than she expected and she loved to strut her stuff at the after parties. But she didn't get to go to the after party. After parties were only for drivers and their entourage and tonight, Xandria was one driver short of an entourage.

She checked the cameras in the garage again just in time to see Vivi pull in. Xandria almost dropped her martini. "Are those BULLET HOLES?" She screeched. "And a MAN?" He looked short, but hell. Xandria wasn't a giant herself. And he seemed familiar…. She peered at him on the screen, her brain clicking. "Oh God…" She's met him at the last after party. She'd gotten drunk and ended up on the wrong side of a few druggies. He saved her ass and she couldn't be sure, but she thought she'd had sex with him. And it had been goooood.

Xandria felt her face flush as she ran a hand through her long dark brown hair. She was only wearing a black boyfriend shirt over a white tube top and denim skirt. Way too casual to be receiving guests. She straightened herself out a little and turned with a smile on her face as the door opened. "Vivi….!"

Vivian flinched visibly as Xandria ran up and hugged her. "H-hi…."

Xandria pulled back, one hand on Vivian's arm. "I see you finally returned home with my car…!" She dug her nails into Vivian's arm. "Why the hell are there bullet holes in my car?" She hissed into Vivian's ear.

"Maybe because I got shot at? Vivian muttered back.

Xandria laughed nervously as the man's eyes met hers. "Who's your friend?" She said out of the corner of her mouth.

"His name's Hiei. He's a…er… 'volunteered' bodyguard." Vivian replied. "Crocodile's guys are after me." She broke Xandria's grip on her and started down the hall. "You two chat. I need a shower."

Xandria glanced after her, wondering briefly if she locked up the knives…

"You're looking better since the last time I saw you." Hiei said, taking a seat on Xandria's chique couch. "Still getting chased by druggies?"

"Nah…" She smiled and lounged across from him. "You getting into fights?"

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Because my driver just showed up and is about to drink and cut herself in the bathroom while I have a bullet ridden Chevy Camaro SS to clean up. Now, logically," she stood at her bar, making herself another drink as she spoke sternly. "I'd have to assume you had something to do with it since you were in the car with her when she drove into the garage below. Which leads me to the conclusion not only do you owe me an explanation, but probably a couple hundred thousand for damages." She took a drink as he scowled at her. It scared the hell out of her, but she stood her ground. Besides, she got off on power struggles like this.

"It wasn't me." He leaned against the bar and told her the entire story, his red eyes never leaving her brown ones.

As he finished his story, a huge smile grew on Xandria's face. She smelled money. _TONS_ of money. Unlucky Layla's team of one had some great revenue coming in but an actual team under Xandria's thumb….

"I want in." She straightened up.

They both flinched as they heard breaking glass and ran to the bathroom. Xandria knocked once and glanced at Hiei. "Wait here." She entered and shut the door behind her.

Hiei folded his arms and leaned against the wall as he heard Xandria let out a fluent string of cuss words. Kurama wasn't going to be happy. The whole reason he'd told Unlucky Layla not to say a word was so no one would try to get involved. And Xandria, though he suspected her hand was in a lot of cookie jars already, wanted a piece of this one too. She was sick of macadamia nut. She wanted a brownie.

All sugary analogies fled from his mind as Xandria stepped out, carrying a sopping wet Vivian with only a white towel draped over her. The towel's edges were a dark red and rivulets of blood ran down the unconscious woman's legs.

"What just happened?" Hiei had no choice but to follow as Xandria walked down the hall with Vivian. There was no way in hell he was carrying a naked bleeding woman to who knew where.

"Unlucky Layla cut herself." Xandria grunted and walked into a dark room. She unceremoniously dumped Vivian on the bed. "She likes to do that and take some pills with some beer…see how long it takes for her to pass out." Xandria slapped her cheeks. "Wake up, moron. You're bleeding on the satin sheets I paid for."

"That's a little harsh."

"You care?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Not particularly."

"Good." Xandria wound her hand back for a good slap.

Vivian's hand shot up and grabbed hers, blinking in the dim light blearily. "Zoro…?"

"Close, honey." Xandria went through the drawers and took a knife out. She tapped Vivian's nose with it. "Clean yourself up. I took all the pills out of your personal first aid kit so don't even think about it. Night Vivi." She ushered Hiei out and locked the door…

"Holy hell." He blinked. "Is she insane?"

"Nope." Xandria sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "But your green haired boy fucked with her head pretty good. She won't tell me but…." She tapped the tip of the knife against her chin. "I'm concerned. She usually just swallows a few pills and sleeps…" Xandria's eyes met his and she straightened up. "But she's a helluva driver. Really knows her stuff. Now!" She clapped her hands eagerly. "Let's talk business-"

"Sorry, my friend's in charge and he said only Layla gets the deal." Hiei shrugged, feeling no remorse.

Xandria scowled. "Unlucky Layla doesn't have shit without me! I'm the damn sponsor!"

Hiei stared her down. "What Kurama says goes."

Xandria paused and abruptly changed tatics. "I see…" She walked past him, tapping the knife against her thigh. "And I'm sure you'll report back to this…Kurama sometime soon, right?"

Hiei didn't answer, preoccupied with her legs.

"Tell him that I picked Unlucky Layla off the street, bought her clothes, gave her a job and a home, and funded her cars and racing. All her money goes towards paying me back. And she ain't no where near that point. Tell 'Kurama' that if he plans on stealing my driver, he better be prepared to pay me her debts and buy Layla her own damn cars." She walked into the living room smiling.

"Ooo…" He smirked. "Feisty…."


	2. Gigi the Grease Monkey Princess

~Don't own One Piece, Rouroni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Another chapter of the most horrible crossover.~

Chapter 2: Gigi the Grease Monkey Princess

Vivian laid on her stomach, staring at the sun beams on the floor. She wanted that job. She wanted to lash out, to hurt someone bad for everything that'd ever happen to her. And this seemed like the perfect outlet. She rolled over and stretched, flinching as the cuts on her legs opened under the butterfly bandages. And then she scowled. There was no doubt that of the drivers this Kurama person had already was Zoro. To hell with that. Maybe she could hurt him later…

Kenshin and Zoro sat across from each other as they waited for a resolution to the discussion going on upstairs. Vivian and her sponsor, Xandria Marcov, had gone up the spiral staircase an hour ago to talk to Kurama. They were all keeping their fingers crossed that Vivian would say yes and lead them on to victory.

Kenshin didn't look up as he stared, memorized by the sunlight hitting the glass and casting rainbows on the walls. "So did you and Vivian…?"

"Hmm?" Zoro opened one eye from where he was snoozing on the couch. "Oh. We were…together, yeah."

"Ah."

Zoro was silent for a bit before saying softly. "She left me. Just called me up out of the blue and said that she'd moved her stuff out…" His voice seemed tinged a bit with regret. He sat up suddenly. "You hear that?"

"Silence." Kenshin inhaled deeply. "They have reached an agreement."

They waited quietly for everyone to come down and announce the outcome, each left to his own thoughts.

"Hey Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"If Vivian does join us, you should hook up with her."

"O-oro?" Kenshin blinked owlishly.

"Yeah. She likes guys like you." Zoro smirked. "And it's keep her the hell outta my way."

"Th-this one does ah…does not want to intrude…" Kenshin seemed flustered.

"Ha! Intrude? You'll be doing me a favor!"

"This one does not think it wise…"

They looked up as they all walked down the stairs.

"It's decided!" Kurama smiled. "My mechanic and Vivian will be taught self defense by Zoro and better driving by Hiei."

"What?" Zoro hissed.

"Get over it, mosshead." Vivian snapped

Zoro threw a look at Kenshin but the older man smiled and shook his head. Zoro would have to take care of his own problems.

Gigi Brooks owned the best mechanic shop anywhere, but she was located out in the middle of nowhere. In fact, Vivian thought it was an abandoned building when they pulled up. But she heard the bass going from inside and saw the flashes of light in the door crack.

Kurama was the first to the door and Hiei snickered. Kurama shot him a look. "Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Hm." Kurama opened the large garage door. "Miss Brooks?" He called over the music.

Hiei worked his way around the tables of tools and car pieces to a booming stereo. His teeth on edge from the volume, he pushed the power button. The saw stopped and a face mask came flying for his head.

"HIEI YOU **BASTARD**!" GET THE **HELL** AWAY FROM MY STEREO!" Yelled a young woman wearing a tube top underneath baggy overalls. Her long brown hair was tied up in a ponytail and her brown eyes pierced Hiei as she stood over the car she was working on.

"I apologize, Miss Brooks." Kurama said from behind her and she whirled around. "But we brought the last driver."

Vivian saw Hiei smirk as Gigi's face changed and she became as docile as a kitten.

"Oh!" Gigi said breathlessly. "That's alright. You just…startled me, was all." She blushed and picked up a towel to wipe her grease smeared face. "Um…so who is it?"

"This," Kurama moved beside Vivian and put a hand on her shoulder. "is Unlucky Layla. I'm sure you've heard of her."

"Yes." Gigi said thoughtfully, her eyes glued to Kurama's hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"If you scowl anymore, you'll get more wrinkles old woman." Hiei piped up.

Gigi turned to him, flipping him the bird. "Go to hell!"

"Been there and back." Hiei replied easily.

Gigi let out an irritated sigh. "So with Unlucky Layla on board, that makes…" She counted, pointed to Zoro, Kenshin, Vivian, and herself. "Four?"

"Yes, a full team."

"Fan-fuckin'-tastic!" Gigi smiled back. "I guess I'll show her the ropes." She took off her gloves. "C'mere Layla. There's a cold beer in the other room for each of the rest of ya."

Xandria stepped forward. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come to-"

"Drivers only." Gigi snapped.

Xandrai got up in her face. "I'm that kid's sponsor!"

"Whoopdie fuckin' do." Gigi snarled. "I'm the mechanic! This is my shop! What I say goes!"

"Would you both shut up?" Vivian yelled. "Xandria, sit! Go sit with short guy or something! You! Mechanic! Let's go!" Vivian stomped towards the back as Xandria pouted.

"Good ol' Layla." Zoro sighed as he headed for the back room.

"Very angry but very decisive." Kenshin smiled. "You picked a good driver, Kurama."

"_My_ goddamn driver…!" Xandria muttered and stomped out of the garage.

Hiei glanced at Kurama and quietly followed after her. He reached a hand up to try and block the blinding rays of the sun. "Xandria!"

She ignored him and patted her pockets down as she approached one of the cars.

"Xandria!" He grabbed her arm

"I'm leaving!" Xandria tried to push his arm off.

His face didn't change as he tripped her, spun her around and pinned her against the Camaro SS. He staid inches from her face, glaring at her. "I can't let that happen." He said calmly. "You know too much."

"Yeah?" She turned her head to the side cockily. "Bite me."

"Yeah?" He said, smirking dangerously.

Xandria suddenly felt she had stepped over some invisible line. She shuddered in the heat, looking at the man who had pinned her to the car. Dear God, she was screwed.

"Alright." He leaned his head down and Xandria gasped as his teeth sunk into her neck.

She held her breath and strained against his hands, but he held her firm, sucking where he just bit her. He trailed his lips up her neck and to her lips. "Do you remember, Ria?" He murmured and kissed her passionately, shoving his tongue in her mouth.

"Mm…"

"Ria…"

"What?"

"Did you…forget me…?" He dug his nails into her wrists and the heat of automobile metal seared her skin, making her writhe in both pain and pleasure. "Well…?" He said harshly, his teeth grinding against each other as he restrained himself. It was always hard to find a woman with an interest in pleasurable pain. Then again…Kurama didn't trust this woman and he wouldn't appreciate it if Hiei fucked her in the middle of no where on top of a car. But damn was it tempting…

"Ah…!" She gasped as he nudged his leg in between hers. "If…if I told you I forgot…." Her breathing was shallow as she looked him in the eye. "Would you…punish me…?"

He almost lost it right then and there. He knew he had to stop before he did something he'd regret. He kissed her harshly and released her, licking his lips. "I'll punish you later. Not here. Not now." He turned his back to her and put his hands in his pockets. "Stick around, Ria. You might survive that way."

Xandria shuddered and dragged her tongue across her own lips, feeling wired but abandoned in this god forsaken heat. She looked at the car only once before following Hiei back inside.

Some things were worth your pride.

Vivian grunted as Gigi slammed her up against the wall, a fistful of Vivian's ICP tank top in her hand. "The hell?"

Gigi got right up in her face, snarling. "What's your connection with Kurama? You his bitch? Tell me!"

Vivian punched her in the gut and Gigi reflexively let go of her victim. "I ain't nobody's bitch! Kurama just hired me to do this shit and then I'm fuckin' leaving! And if you think you can push me around like Xena the grease monkey princess, I'm gonna fuck up your face!"

Gigi and Vivian stared at each other, the air around crackling with negative energy.

Finally Gigi smiled. "Xena the grease monkey princess…" she chuckled and shook her head. "Haven't heard that one before. I like you, kid."

"Hmph." Vivian offered Gigi her hand. "You're only a couple of years older than me. You're not allowed to call me kid."

Gigi hoisted herself up and put an arm around Vivian. "Kid or not, lemme see what you can do with one of my monsters…"

The screech of rubber on asphalt filled the air as a cold settled over the deserted land, the orange light of sunset illuminating a seemingly abandoned building and a twisted black snake of a road behind it. In the dust was the occasional _FWAP_! of a card hitting a table and the creak of a beaten up lawn chair.

"Again." Hiei called clearly, not looking up from his seventy third game of solitaire. _FWAP! _ He had his feet upon the table, the lawn chair creaking as he shifted slightly.

"What?" Vivian called, getting out of the pimped out neon blue Nissan Skyline. "Damn it Hiei! It's almost been two weeks, five hours each day so…. " He watched, amused, as she counted on her fingers. "70 hours of driving! Give me a goddamn break!"

Hiei slapped the cards down and stood up. "A break?" He advanced toward her and noted the way she stiffened when he came close enough to touch her. That was interesting. Had that green haired block head done that to her? "You don't deserve a break until you drive stronger, better, and faster then Unlucky Layla. And right now, you drive like shit."

The door opened and they both looked up to see Kurama walk out to them.

"How's it going?" He smiled and waved.

"Fuck you…!" Vivian hissed at Hiei and got back in her car. She reversed her way back into the garage, smoothly navigating backwards.

Kurama stood beside Hiei and watched. "I see your usual charm has affected yet another person."

"Hmph." Hiei turned to the table and started gathering up the cards.

"I need you do to me a favor." Kurama stared at the sunset. "And I think you might enjoy this…"

Hiei didn't turn. "I'm listening."

"It seems Xandria has a few things in her possession that, well, to be honest aren't hers."

Hiei paused. "What'd she steal?"

"A very expensive signed copy of _The Agony and the Ecstasy_, a large wad of cash, two hundred thousand or so, and my mother's engagement ring."

"Ha! Wuss. She's afraid of you, otherwise you'd be further in the hole." He picked up the table and lawn chair and started for the garage.

Kurama followed. "Nevertheless, I'd like my items back please. And I know you have some sort of…er…affinity….for that woman, so I'd assume you'd want to drop by and say hello."

"I might." Hiei turned to him. "If you wanted to be alone with Gigi, you could've just let me know."

Kurama coughed into his hand, the telltale signs of a blush forming on his cheeks.

Hiei snickered again and said, "Should I tell Kenshin and Zoro to scram?"

"That won't be necessary." Kurama muttered, causing Hiei to smirk again. Kurama was so much fun to tease.

"Vivian-dono! You're not allowed to drive out alone!"

Vivian paused, momentarily baffled by the fact that there were two half naked men, sweaty and panting, blocking her car. Hadn't Kenshin and Zoro been sparring halfway across the room…?

"Aw common!" She yelled, unlocking her car.

"It's the rules, Vivi." Zoro shouldered his wooden sword, running his hand through his short hair. "Damn, I need a beer…" He wandered to the back room.

Vivian tossed him an irritated look and turned back to Kenshin. "I can't drive out alone, huh?"

He nodded, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"Get in the car." She moved around to the driver's side.

"Oro?"

"I said get in the car!" The engine revved.

Kenshin hastily got in the car and it peeled out of the garage.

Gigi came out and wiped her hands on a dirty cloth. "What's all the ruckus?"

Zoro walked out. "Our main driver just took off in a car with a gentle Kenshin."

"Oh my…" Gigi muttered. "I guess he's a lucky bastard, eh Zoro?"

"Yeah…." Zoro took a drink of beer, watching the tail lights disappear into the black.

"Lucky bastard…."

"Where's Kurama?"

"I dunno." Zoro turned away shrugging.

"Okay." Gigi sighed and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Imma go take a shower."

Zoro settled on the couch as she went up the stairs, brooding in solitude.


	3. The Truth About Vivi

~Don't own One Piece, Rouroni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho. Another chapter of the most horrible crossover. Or the crossover from hell. Take your pick. It's like a red-headed step child to me…~

Chapter 3: The Truth About Vivi

"What's the matter?" Kenshin asked kindly as scenery flashed by. "You're unusually quiet."

Vivian, staring straight ahead, took a deep breath. "I can't stand being around him."

"Zoro?"

"Mm."

"Why?"

There was silence as Vivian tried to formulate her answer. Finally, she said softly. "I'll show you." She flipped a bitch and then turned left, arriving in an older part of town. "How old are you?"

"28. Did you used to live down this way?" Kenshin asked.

"No." Vivian looked quietly amused. "I thought you were younger than that."

"This one gets that a lot." He offered a small smile as they pulled up to a cemetery.

Vivian got out of the car and walked over the grassy mounds, heading for the far corner.

Kenshin followed, curious. Whoever was buried here had obviously meant a lot to this slight woman.

Suddenly she stopped, the moonlight illuminating a small headstone. The wind played with a picture of a smiling baby that had been taped to it.

_Was this…?_

"This …" Vivian straightened the dead roses on the headstone. "Is Alice Marie di Zerega. Or Alice Marie Roronoa. But by then, her father was out of both our lives."

So it was Zoro's child.

Vivian took a deep breath. "Three years ago—no, two and a half, my kid died…"

Xandria opened the door and raised an eyebrow, only wrapped in a towel. "Oh, hello. I'm taking a shower so uh… can we do this punishment thing later?" She moved aside to let Hiei in anyways.

He shook his head. "You're cocky tonight. Where's Kurama's stuff?"

"I don't know what you mean-?"

"Drop the bullshit. You're in a penthouse all alone wearing only a towel with no weapon." Hiei said bluntly. "Do you really want to play games?"

She moved slightly and the towel dropped to the floor, exposing a tan little body, though short. She unabashedly put a hand on her hip and smirked at him. "Actually, yes." She walked up to him languidly, coming nose to nose with him. Her breasts perssed up against the black cloth of his jacket. "I wanna play games." She put her arms around his neck and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as his hands settled on her hips. "Come play games with me, mister. I promise I'll misbehave…" She murmured and kissed him.

He squeezed her hips, digging his nails into her flesh.

She pressed herself more against him, molding herself to him as she walked backwards to the couch.

They collapsed on the couch and she got a handful of his hair. He squeezed her breasts mercilessly and when her grasp grew weak, he sat up quickly and stripped. He leaned over her, smirking as she looked at him with a mixture of fear, arrogance, and blind pleasure.

"I'll make this quick. We got the whole night anyway."

"What's quick to you?" She played with a strand of her hair, stretching one arm above her head.

"Just enough to make you beg," He said darkly and kissed her. He ran his knuckles over her breasts, pinching her here and there as he slid his hands down over her abdomen.

She didn't have time to protest as he started stroking her down below. He bit her collar bone, sucking on a strip of her skin in between his teeth. Her breathing became hoarse and her moans louder as his hand moved quicker and deeper inside her.

Suddenly, he paused and nuzzled her neck, repositioning over her. "Why are you screaming?" He whispered harshly and spread her legs. "I haven't even fucked you yet….!"

She moaned as he sank into her, grabbing onto his back like she was trying to tear raw bloody pieces out of him.

She did scream loudly and he did fuck her. She'd never had better sex in her entire life. You couldn't claim to be fucked until you slept with this guy.

They finished and Xandria ran her fingers through her hair, gasping. "Shit…" She said breathlessly. "You got a phone?"

He leaned over her and grabbed a small black phone out of his pocket and gave it to her. "Where's your liquor?" He stood up and Xandria shuddered as his fingers brushed over her thighs.

"Fridge." She sat up too and dialed Vivian's phone.

"H-hello?" Vivian sounded a little emotional. Kid must've had a run in with that green haired bastard.

"Hey. Don't come home tonight."

"What? Why?"

"…There's ice cream in the fridge!" She hissed, looking embarrassed.

"…Oh God. Hiei's over there?"

"Oh shut up." Xandria said darkly. "Just don't come home."

Vivian heard a click and frowned as she hung up as well.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at Kenshin sitting next to her on a bench in the cemetery. She'd told him everything about her and Zoro's love child, and her death… "I'm out of a place to sleep tonight." She shivered as a chill swept across her bare shoulders. She eyed Kenshin's shirtless state. "Aren't you cold?"

He shook his head, smiling. "You could stay at Kurama-dono's house. This one is sure he wouldn't mind."

What was it about this man that made Vivian trust him so much? She shivered again, "You sure?"

"Positive," He stood, offering his hand to her.

She took, smiling sadly at him. Maybe it was because he looked just as lonely as she did. She hugged herself and shivered.

"Cold?" He asked as they made their way back to the car.

"Yes." Vivian said softly, trying not to stare at his bare abs. But if she looked up, she'd see his soft brown eyes…

He put an arm around her shoulders, his body radiating more heat than a sun. "Sorry. This one would give you a jacket but…" He shrugged, looking forward. "This one hopes that you don't consider this one too forward."

"Not at all," Vivian smiled, leaning into him a little. She tentatively wrapped an arm around his waist. His skin smelled like Axe. "Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."

He smiled again, knowing she meant more than the arm around her shoulders. "Of course."

Gigi glanced at the monitor in her bedroom, looking at camera 14 to be exact. It showed the front doors of her garage and her heart leapt as she saw the black and white image of Kurama pacing around in front. He must have been thinking because, as far as she knew, the doors were unlocked since Zoro had taken off a half n hour ago. She took her hair out of the ponytail and ran her fingers through it. It looked healthy and full, thanks to the shower she had just taken. How nice it was to smell like Pear Blossom instead of gasoline. She gave her jean mini skirt a tug and pushed her boobs up a little in her green tank top. "Showtime ladies," She muttered and gave the monitor one last look before going downstairs.

Kurama looked up as the door opened. "Oh. Hello Miss Brooks."

"Hello Kurama." She rubbed her bare leg against the other one nervously. "Would you…would you like to come in?" She bit her lip.

"Ah, no."

"Oh," She looked at the ground, feeling rejected. Nice talented rich men didn't go for grease monkeys like her.

"Actually," He paused and offered her a smile. "I would. Thank you."

She bit her lip again as she smiled, a nervous habit of hers and stepped aside to let him in. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Ah, no, actually. I'm fine." He shifted uncomfortably in front of her and there was a moment of awkward silence. He could hear Hiei's voice in the back of his head, snickering at him because he couldn't even speak to his own damn mechanic. "I wanted to thank you." He finally said gesturing around them. "For doing all this."

"Anything for you." She murmured and blushed. "Cause you're a great friend…!" She said quickly.

"Yes, well…" He put his hands in his pockets. His pocket, in turn, buzzed and Moonlight Sonata was heard. "Sorry." He took his phone out of his pocket. "You don't mind, right?"

"No." She scoffed and waved her hand, though she minded very much.

"Hello?" Kurama turned around.

"Kurama-dono, it's Kenshin."

"Oh. Yes, I've been meaning to call you. Is Vivian still with you?"

Gigi shot Kurama a look. Why did he care?

"Yes." Kenshin replied. "But it seems she has nowhere to sleep tonight."

"Ah." Kurama smiled. "I see. Hiei. Tell her it's probably my fault and as such, she's welcome to any of the guest rooms."

Gigi froze. _What?_

"No, I won't be home tonight. I'm actually going to visit a few contacts in the city. Of course. Of course. Goodbye." Kurama turned to Gigi. "Ah, Miss Brooks, I hope you don't think of me as being to forward but…" He messed with his phone. "The initial purpose of my being here was to, ah…ask you to dinner and well…this may sound awkward but, I have contacts I'd like you to meet so I was thinki-well, more like assuming really-that we could check a couple rooms out in the hotel…"

"I'd love to." Gigi replied, smiling. "Let me…let me go get my stuff."

"Oh, of course!" He smiled back and watched her run up the stairs.

"Aw, look. You brought a friend over for dinner." Zoro's sarcastic voice called as Kenshin and Vivian walked in. "Kenshin when I asked you to get her out of my hair, I didn't mean it literally." He took a drink of beer as Vivian glanced at Kenshin shocked and hurt.

"This one's intentions are true," Kenshin stated. "Is dinner on the table?"

"No its in the fridge. And Kurama has papers all over the table so the only place to eat is the bar." Zoro jerked a thumb over his shoulder.

"This one will see about food. You go ahead and pick a room to stay in." Kenshin smiled at Vivian before heading towards the kitchen.

There was an uncomfortable silence as Zoro and Vivian glared at each other.

Finally Vivian began a slow march down one of halls, content to ignore the man who had unwittingly fathered her child.

He chose differently.

"You're staying here?" His voice was sharp and accusatory as he followed her down the hall. "That's Kurama's room." He stopped her as her hand settled on the door knob.

She pulled away and gave him an agitated look, blue eyes cloudy with anger. "Can't you find something better to do?"

"Am I bugging you…" He leaned against the wall, drawing close as if to intimidate her. "Princess Vivi?"

She hated that. She hated her throat closing up as she smelled his aftershave and the way her heart leapt at the pet name he gave her. Vivian scowled and looked up into his face. "You're drunk." She said coldly.

"You know I'm sober." He replied, his voice just a rumble. How many times had she woken up to that voice and those thick muscled arms around her…

"You're not thinking right." She suddenly found her back against the wall, him looming over her. Flashbacks of them together hit.

_Eating at a bar in New York…_

_In a hotel room in Florida…_

_At the beach, here in Cali…_

_And then her in the hospital, all alone, and in labor…._

"Am I…?" He said and leaned in to kiss her, his hand covering her cheek.

She never told him about Alice at all. She had planned it that way so that when she decided to tell him, it'd hurt him all the more. But now, more than ever, she wished she had told him when it happened. Maybe then he wouldn't be pinning her to a wall, trying to seduce her like old times.

His lips covered hers and she felt a tear roll, unbidden, down her cheek.

"Zoro." Kenshin's voice cut sharply through the air and Zoro pulled away and looked over his shoulder. "This one thinks you've had too much to drink. Maybe you should go sleep it off."

Zoro snorted. "I'm just fine—Are you crying…?" He asked Vivian awkwardly.

Vivian blinked and brought a hand up to her cheek. It was wet. "I guess…" She said softly. "I guess I am…"

Zoro pulled away completely and put his hands in his pockets, walking down the hall away from them.

Vivian started to sob, bringing her hands up to her face as she leaned heavily on the wall.

Kenshin put his hands on her shoulders. "Vivian-dono, did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and leaned forward, sobbing into his chest.

He blinked and looked down at the disconsolate young woman in his arms. His eyes saddened and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling how small and frail she was. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"It's not his fault! I just saw him and started to remember everything and I haven't been kissed in such a long time but I didn't want my first kiss after all that to be him and…damn!" She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head to the side, working on breathing. "You put a shirt on."

"This one does not flaunt."

She smiled at that. "You've been so…so kind to me since we met…" She wiped her eyes. "There's gotta be something I can do for you."

"Hmm?" Kenshin seemed distracted.

"To repay you."

"This one does not need compensation."

Vivian looked up into his eyes and found her hand reaching up to touch his face. An emotion comparable to excitement pulsed through her as his hand touched hers. She let him lean down and kiss her, feeling the differences between him and Zoro. Kenshin was gentle. Zoro was not.

She felt him withdraw and looked down, smiling a little as she played with the buttons on his shirt. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" Her hands trembled as he pulled her closer to him, tucking her head under his chin.

"This one will never leave you alone."


	4. Dates and Shopping

~Wow it's been a while…~

~ Don't own One Piece, Rouroni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho.~

Chapter 4: Dates and Shopping

Gigi had been apprehensive about dinner. With a classy guy like Kurama, it was bound to be somewhere expensive. Instead, it was at a local Hard Rock Café, filled with the vibrant riff raff she enjoyed so much. The man sitting across from her seemed to be enjoying himself as well. Maybe he wasn't as stiff as she originally imagined.

They walked around after dinner, talking as they watched city life at its highest vibrate and pulse with neon lights in the dark.

She got distracted when his hand closed around hers as he talked. He didn't even seem to notice the transaction, like his arm wasn't part of his body.

"Oh," He paused suddenly, interrupting a conversation on the psychology of colors to hold up their hands. "I apologize. I hope you don't mind this, Gigi…"

She almost glowed when he said her name. He'd always called her Miss Brooks. Always. "I don't mind at all, Kurama."

He smiled back, stopping to stare into the lighted water of a fountain. "Anyway, what is your favorite color?"

"Oh it's blue. It always makes me calmer in-"

Kurama frowned as his phone cut her off. "I'm sorry. It's Hiei." He looked at her apologetically.

She shook her head and smiled as he answered it.

"Hello." He squeezed her hand briefly.

Gigi picked up Hiei's voice from the phone. "Hello, Kurama."

"Did you repossess my things?"

"I did. But that is not why I called."

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Then why-?"

Gigi couldn't pick out exactly what Hiei said but Kurama's face darkened. "Hiei, that's hardly appropriate!" Oh so _that's_ what they were talking about…Gigi grabbed the phone in time to for Hiei to end a sentence.

"…such a vanilla sex guy that there's probably no need for that."

"Hiei? It's Gigi."

"Why hello, Gigi." He said calmly.

"Hiei…"

"Hm?"

"GO TO HELL!" She yelled and chucked the phone into the water fountain.

There was a moment of silence as they watched the Black Berry sink.

Gigi gasped. "Oh God! That was your phone! I'm so sorry!"

Kurama laughed. "Don't worry. It was worth it just to tell him to stop talk—Gigi, what are you…?"

She left his side and leaned over the fountain., "Getting your phone back!" She reached for it, her fingers just touching the water. Suddenly she screamed and pitched forward.

Kurama rushed over to see her emerge, sopping wet with her tank top low and clinging to her body. She pushed her hair out of her face and handed him his phone. "S-s-sorry…" She hugged herself, teeth chattering.

A series of emotions crossed his face. "I…I don't know whether I should be concerned or amused…" He finally laughed as he helped her out of the fountain. "I think it's time we went back to the hotel." He put an around her shoulders. "You'll catch your death out here."

Gigi nodded, "I-I'm g-getting y-y-you wet…"

"It's fine." He rubbed her arm as if trying to make her blood move faster. No need to worry about that. Her blood was pulsing lightning quick through her veins as it was.

The hotel was huge and grandiose. Gigi almost had to do a back bend to see the top. She leaned against Kurama, putting her head on his shoulder as they entered the quiet lobby. It had to be around midnight.

"This way you can take a warm shower and dry off." He murmured, his breath tickling her ear. His concern touched Gigi and she looked up at him as he pushed the button to call for the elevator. He looked down at her and smiled. "All this to save a phone…" He shook his head and chuckled.

Gigi frowned, blushing. "Wull, I didn't want it damaged."

The elevator door opened and they stepped in with an old man.

"Oh! Newlyweds, eh?" He smiled at them and before they could protest, began to explain all the 'best positions in bed.'

This continued on for the next ten floors. Kurama's ears turned red and he didn't even look at Gigi, which was fine with her. Her face was bright red as well and she stared straight forward, wide eyed, as she tried to figure out how some of the things the old man said were even possible.

The elevator doors started to open as the old man finished. "…but you look like such a vanilla sex guy that I'm sure there's no need for that." He blinked. "Oh! Your floor? Well have fun kiddos!"

They walked off the elevator without a word. They stood there for a bit, not even touching, until Kurama started to laughed awkwardly.

"What?" Gigi smiled but didn't look at him.

"He just said basically the same thing Hiei did." Kurama took her hand again and pointed. "End of the hall. It's a suite so please don't be alarmed." He opened the door for her and sat on the couch, stating that he'd just hang there while she took a shower.

Gigi shut the door to the bathroom and sighed. It seemed like the closer they got, the more destined fate was to interrupt them. Well no more! Gigi clenched her hand into a fist, standing in the shower. She was gonna kiss him tonight if that was the last thing she did.

As she was getting dressed, she heard rumble and recognized it as thunder. It was a good thing they came to the hotel when they did. She walked out in plaid shorts and a large white T-shirt sporting the JDRF logo and a shoe. It had holes in it, but who cared? It was the only non-scandalous pajamas she had.

The lights were all off in the main living area where Kurama sat on the couch, watching to storm out of window.

She placed her back against the wall, memorized by the way his hair framed his face and his thoughtful expression… "My grandma told me once that thunderstorms were God's way of bringing people closer together."

He flashed her a smile in the dark. "How so?"

"When folks run into their homes for shelter, most of them wrap themselves up in a blanket with the people they love…" She blushed, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. "Of course, that's what my family did, anyway…" She swallowed as he stood up. Something was different about him. Suddenly, those luminescent green eyes focused on her and there was a certain intensity about him that made her knees go weak. She trembled against the wall as he walked towards her, her mind scrabbling for something to say. "A-and when people get closer, there'd be more love and everyone would be happy and…oh god…" She ended the expletive with a whimper as he put a hand next to her head on the wall and the other one on her hip. Her heart was pounding so loud, she was sure he could feel it through her veins as she reached up and ran her fingers over his cheek bone.

Again, he wore that same hungry look and a shudder racked her body as he lowered his mouth to hers.

The first kiss was tentative, like he was gauging her reaction before pursuing. The cautious and gentle way he held her against the wall made her hungry for more and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a more passionate kiss.

His right arm forsook the wall to push her against him, the lightning flashing and illuminating her fingers in his hair. He pulled away. "You're still cold. I can feel it." He kissed her nose.

Gigi shook her head, unwilling to let him leave. "I'm fine." But she was freezing.

He took her hand. "I can tell when you're lying, you know. Let's get a blanket." He pulled one off of one of the two beds and put it around them, sitting on the couch. He kissed her forehead and murmured into her hair, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hold you like this."

"Probably as long as I've wanted you to as well." She smiled, putting a hand on his chest and laid her head on his shoulder. She ran a finger down his abs through his shirt, watching his arm twitch in response. She tilted her head up and kissed his neck, smiling as he exhaled in response. He pulled her closer and sucked on her neck as she gripped his forearms. She sighed his name as he ran his hands up her ribcage. Half of her was aching for him to touch her all over, but the other half was screaming. 'Too fast! Too fast!'

"Kurama."

"Nn," He made his way up to her mouth and kissed her.,

"I think that's enough for tonight, don't you?" She smiled as his forehead touched hers.

He looked into her eyes seriously. "No."

Her eyes widened.

"But I'll do whatever you want." He smiled as she relaxed. "I'm perfectly content with just holding you."

Gigi smiled and kissed him again as thunder rumbled all around them.

"Shopping…?" Vivian raised an eyebrow as she sat on the couch, Kenshin's arm around her. "Shopping the day before the opening race of Crocodile's big tournament?"

Xandria shrugged. "Why not? Get some nice outfits for cruising around, relieve some stress… You are gonna be racing about once or twice every week because of this stupid tournament."

Vivian hesitated. "I don't have any money." In fact, she hadn't gone shopping for herself since before Alice was born.

"I'll put it on your tab." Xandria smirked.

"You're the devil." Vivian grunted as Kenshin ran his fingers through her hair. It'd been two weeks since they'd first kissed and they'd been taking it slow, mostly keeping it a secret. Xandria had found out and Vivian wasn't sure, but she could swear Hiei and Kurama knew.

"And as such, if you don't come, me and Grease Monkey Princess are going to strangle each other." Xandria said irritably. "She overheard me talking to Kurama and she wanted in."

"Fine." Vivian grumbled, getting up. "I'll come keep the peace…" She turned and helped Kenshin up. "What're you going to do?"

He smiled down at her. "This one will find some way to be amused. Have fun." He squeezed her hand.

Vivian smiled and her whole face lit up. Xandria was momentarily astounded by how pretty and young she looked. Vivian had never been this happy.

Xandria took her keys out of her purse, smiling in spite of herself. "C'mon, lover boy. I'll drive you back to Kurama's since we're picking up the Grease Monkey."

The drive to the city was a pain in the ass. Vivian fell asleep in the passenger seat, which left Xandria to listen to Gigi complain about the 'lawnmower' or a car they were in. Then she started talking about herself, which was even worse.

"I was raised south of here in a small town, but both my parents died in a fire. Only I survived. So my grandparents took me in-"

"Your life story is amazing, I'm sure." Xandria said acidly. "But I don't want to listen."

Gig pouted.

"I was listening…" Vivian said drowsily from the front seat.

Gigi beamed at her. "Vivian, you're so sweet for a kid!"

"I'm so much more mature than you," Vivian muttered. "Don't give me that."

After they actually started to shop, it was like they were the best of friends. Even Vivian cracked more than one smile.

"But I don't wanna do a stupid fashion show!" Gigi's lamentations pierced a nerve in Xandria's head and she felt the beginnings of a headache. "We're in Kurama's house!"

"And they're out sweeping through your garage for anything that might interfere with the race tomorrow!" Xandria threw a shirt at her and turned to Vivian, who was sitting on the couch spacing off. "Hey kiddo! I'm staying over here tonight so the house is all yours."

"Why?" Gigi cut in aggressively.

Xandria rolled her eyes, "Don't be territorial."

"She just doesn't trust Kurama." Vivian smirked leaning forward.

Gigi fumed, loudly, and Xandria scowled. "Put on your after party dress."

"No." Vivian glared at her, her blue eyes flashing.

There was a sudden heavy oppressive feeling as the damned fought with the devil in a contest of wills. For a minute, it looked like Xandria was about to lose. She clenched her teeth together and hissed, "Kenshin…!"

Vivian immediately became begrudgingly docile, a blush settling on her face as Xandria forced silky blue cloth in her hands. "But…but what if they come back, Ria?"

"Ever seen Hostel?" Xandria smirked dangerously, procuring a pocket knife from somewhere down her low cut shirt.

Vivian stared at her.

"Is….is she serious…?" Gigi murmured.

"Last time I asked that, I came home and the house smelled like bleach….as if she was trying to scrub something out of the carpet…" Vivian grunted as she removed her shirt.

Gigi gasped. "Oh my God, Ria! You were right!"

"The most perfectly formed boobs ever to grace a female." Xandria said solemnly and flicked Vivian's nipple. "Shove those ladies into the dress. I wanna see."

Vivan covered her chest, blushing. She flipped Xandria off and quickly struggled into the dress. "Well?"

"Hold on." Xandria growled as she slipped into a nice green one. "Da?" She chirped, throwing her arms out and spinning around.

Below, the sound of a door opening and closing, footsteps, and low voices, failed to reach their ears.

Kurama, curiosity piqued at the sound of giggles, slowly peeked into the crack in the door. "Mary, Mother of God….!" He whispered as Gigi stepped into view, wearing a red lacey corset and her hair down. She tried, in vain, to hide behind her brown hair, unconsciously squishing her breasts together. The way she pleaded with her companions to let her take it off added to the sex appeal tenfold.

"What're you looking at?" Hiei murmured behind him and elbowed him out of the way.

Kurama sat on the floor, unsure of what to do now. Dear God, she'd looked amazing.

Hiei chuckled darkly, "You need to sit down for a while?"

"Shut up Hiei-"

"Shh, Ria's trying it on." Hiei waved at him in irritation.

Kurama watched, amused, as the short demon smirked and his eyes lit up. "What was that about having to sit down for a while…?"

Hiei took in a breath for an angry retort but suddenly he was dragged inside.

"…Hiei…?" Kurama hesitated and got on his knees to see where his friend had gone.

"Another one?" Ria's voice greeted him and hands grabbed him, dragging him inside. He found himself handcuffed to a chair and placed by Hiei, who shared his predicament. "It seems we've been caught." He pulled at the handcuffs nervously.

Vivian stood behind them. "Damn straight." She chuckled. "Should we strip in front of them?"

"Nah…we need another guy for that…" Xandria smirked.

Vivian growled.

From the crack in the door, they heard Zoro's voice say. "Damn…! Whose ass is that?"

Kurama heard the wood of the chair he sat it splinter between Vivian's fingers as they all choked back laughter.

Vivian threw open the door and pulled Zoro in, throwing him on the floor. "Kenshin! I know you're out there!" She marched out in a skimpy little dress.

Xandria handcuffed Zoro in between Kurama and Hiei. "Nice going. Hitting on your ex girlfriend."

Zoro flushed. "I didn't know!"

"Gigi!" Xandria turned. "Let's 'punish' these boys…"


	5. Emo Girl Gets Ready To Kick ASS

~This is for Dupoi.~

~ Don't own One Piece, Rouroni Kenshin, or Yu Yu Hakusho.~

Chapter 5: Emo Girl Gets Ready to Kick ASS

Vivian walked down the vacant hallway. "Kenshin, I saw you!" She growled, turning all around. She walked backwards, looking around suspiciously.

Arms wrapped around her waist and she felt lips pressed against the hollow beneath her ear. "This one is right here."

Vivian turned her head and let him kiss her cheek. "What's with all this…?"

He sighed, putting his head on her shoulder. "This one had to listen to Zoro talking about you in such a way… Like you were an object or something…." He pressed his lips the skin on her shoulder. "This one hated it."

Vivian's heart thudded harder in her chest. He cared that much?

"It is hard…" He moved his hands down to her hips. "For this one to hear such things about you."

"Kenshin…" She turned in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"They've been in the other room for a while now…" Zoro shifted nervously in between the two chairs. Where had Vivian gone?

"Stop whining." Hiei snapped.

"I'm nervous too, Zoro." Kurama admitted and flexed against the handcuffs. "It has been a while-"

Xandria walked out, fully clothed, jingling the keys.

Hiei came as close as he ever would to a pout.

"Were you boys peeking?" Xandria asked as Gigi stepped out in her normal clothes.

Kurama and Zoro shook their heads. Hiei shrugged noncommittally.

"Hmm…not talkers, eh?" Xandria leaned over so she was nose to nose with Hiei. "I think I'll torture-I mean…question this one thoroughly." She started to unlock him from the chair.

They weren't even out of the room when somebody tore something off.

Gigi's eyes went as large as saucers as the keys flew from Xandria's hand and landed square between Kurama's legs. "Oh God…" She whimpered.

"Sherlock Holmes comes to mind…" He said dryly, trying to move away from the keys. It was no use. His back was against the chair. He was stuck. He looked up at her helplessly. "I'm sorry."

Gigi refused to look at him. She steeled her mind. Men weren't that different then cars, right? Just don't turn his key in his ignition and—The dirty metaphors made her blush more and she quickly grabbed the keys and darted back.

"Oi. Grease Monkey. Mind letting us out instead of standin' there like a moron with your eyes closed?" Zoro said dryly.

Gigi glared at him and proceeded to unchain them both.

Zoro shot out of the room but Kurama grabbed Gigi's hand. "Wait, I-!" He paused, for once at a loss of words. Finally he said, "Drink?"

"At your bar?" Gigi breathed. He had to be so pissed at her. She'd just handcuffed him to a chair in his own house.

"Yes." He smiled.

She paused then nodded, avoiding his eyes and followed him downstairs.

Zoro paused in the hall, unsure what to do. Before him was Kenshin and Vivian, wrapped in each others arms like some kind of cheesy romance movie.

Vivian gasped and pulled away. "Zoro!" She didn't want him to know….

He looked away, his insides curling on themselves as flames of anger boiled under his skin. "Sorry to bother you." He murmured and walked fast down the halls.

"Wait!" Vivian tried to go after him but Kenshin stopped her.

"Let him go. He'll be fine."

But Vivian saw the same guilt that gnawed at her in his eyes and she pulled away to chase Zoro down the halls. She hadn't wanted to hurt him this bad.

Zoro was standing outside, hands in his pockets as he stared at the stars.

"Zoro, I'm sorry!" Vivian said, slightly out of breath from chasing him.

"No you're not."

She froze, uncertain where to go from here.

"You enjoyed rubbing that in my face. Because that's just who you are." He snorted. "You like to give me hope and then peel my fingernails off to get it back. You know I actually thought…" He put his head down. "Just leave."

Vivian took a step towards him. "But, Zoro-"

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" He yelled at her and watched her stumble backwards over a lawn chair.

Vivian looked up at the father of her deceased child with hurt and despair. She fumbled for the latch to the door and bolted out.

Kurama and Gigi sat awkwardly at the bar, avoiding each others eyes as they sipped alcohol.

Gigi held her glass with callused hands, wishing she was back in her garage working on a car. Isn't that what this man hired her for anyway? But then again, the customer/service provider façade had fallen that night in the hotel. But now she was convinced she'd made him mad. Maybe this was one of those "break up" dates she heard about…

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry-…for ah…well, spying on you. You see, I happened to be walking by and-"

"But aren't you mad at me?" She blurted out, surprised.

"Absolutely not!" He looked shocked. "Why would I be?"

"No reason…" She looked away, blushing, and another awkward silence fell between them.

This was going to be a long night.

Vivian lit a candle, sitting on the floor in the bed room she never bothered to decorate of personalize. Xandria tried once, putting up pictures of cars and cute puppies. The next day she found a few of them torn into tiny pieces and the others had 'Alice' written on them in blood.

She ran a knife over the skin on her thigh, watching a thin line of blood bead on the surface in its wake. God, was there nothing she could do right? She had wanted to hurt Zoro with the fact that they had a child, not that she was over him. Not that she was…There were so many countless nights where she cried for him, tangled up in bare sheets by herself.

But now, it was too late. She was better off dead then alone. She dug the knife into an old scar on the inside of her thigh, carving the name 'Alice' into a skin one more time. The pain was momentarily intense as the scar tissue spilt underneath the metal, vessels pushing up out of the cut, She closed her eyes and felt tears roll down her cheeks.

A….

L…..

I….

C….

The door opened and artificial light flooded in on her forbidden ritual. She blinked, holding a hand up and peering at the shape in the door. "Kenshin…?"

His eyes narrowed and Vivian felt her insides freeze. "Cutting…?"

She lowered the knife and covered her leg guiltily. "Do you hate me too?" She whispered to the floor.

Kenshin took a deep breath, walking stiffly over in anger. He put out the candle and disarmed her of the knife. He grabbed her wrist and firmly pulled her out to the living room. "Sit." He said sharply and she sat heavily on the couch. He stomped off as Vivian sat, numb, and applying pressure to her leg.

He came back soon afterwards with a first aid kit and a deep scowl on his face. He sat beside her and snatched her wrist, pulling it away from her leg. Without a word, he bound the wound up. The silence was oppressive and Vivian found herself having to bite her finger to keep from sobbing too loud.

He gave the bandage a judicious tug and inspected her wrists. Finding one cut still healing form two days ago, he bandaged her left wrist up as well. He gave her a hard look, as if to say, 'Any more?'

Vivian lifted up her tank top a little and pulled down her boy shorts to reveal a sloppily bandaged cross shaped cut on her hip.

Her never flinched but went to work.

She couldn't look at him, her body trembling as he ran his fingers over the bandages. Shame burned her and made her crevice in her soul widen.

Kenshin finished and gathered up the bandage wrappers, walking over to the kitchen.

Vivian staid where she was, her hands clenched on her knees as she stared at the ground. This is where he would leave. He'd leave and never look back at her once.

"Bed." Kenshin's voice said sharply from the kitchen.

Vivian glanced up, pausing momentarily to give him a quizzical look, then sheepishly ambled off. She slipped out of her room and back against the wall, she sat on the floor. She was so afraid he'd leave her and she'd be alone again. She sniffed pulling her arm across her eyes.

Vivian sat for what seemed like hours there, listening for any tell-tale signs of Kenshin leaving.

"This one believes the order was given for you to get some rest." He said from the living room. His voice seemed gentler now, but she wasn't stupid. She knew he was still angry. He sighed. "Come here."

Feeling like a kid, she walked over, letting her hair fall in her face and chewing on her thumb. She sat on the couch next to him and felt tears fall down her face.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest, letting her cry out all her frustration and loneliness as he held her.

Gigi felt the last of the suns heat fade on her back as she gave her car another glance over. She undid another button on her plaid button up shirt she wore, the top of her low cut lacey bra being revealed as she sweated under the heat of bodies in this multi-level parking garage. Where was Kurama? She swore if she got looked at by someone who didn't have green eyes one more time…!

"Have you seen Kenshin?" Zoro walked up to her, looking stiff in a T-shirt and jeans. But then again, the black bandana on his head signified how nervous he was about this crowd. He never wore it unless he was racing or fighting.

Gigi shook her head, tossing her brown curled hair around. "Haven't seen any of the rest of our team."

"They're coming." Hieie's voice behind her startled her and she swung a fist around.

He caught it neatly. "Don't make a fool of yourself." He hissed. "Kurama's counting on you."

Gigi's eye twitched but she lowered her fist. "Where is green eyes, anyway?"

"He's in the big boys box. Xandria's up there too." Zoro pointed up at the large balcony seated on the top level of the parking garage. "They watch the games from up there from screens. He's probably drinking with Crocodile right now." He scowled. "I'm gonna get that bastard…" He muttered.

"Those aren't very nice words…" Kenshin's voice floated behind them. He smiled and walked up to the group.

"There's three. Where's the idiot blonde girl?" Hiei grunted.

A loud group gathered around the entrance of the parking garage and they heard the roar of an exceptionally well built engine. The crowd parted like the red sea, murmurs of appreciation sounding as a blood red Chevy Camaro SS with a amped up engine made its way towards the group. It pulled up slowly beside Gigi's car and it turned off.

The crowd kept a respectful distance but the owner of this jewel of a car was a pressing matter on everyone's mind.

The door opened, revealing just a glimpse of the safety equipment and black leather interior. A long white leg in black high heels extended itself out, followed by the other leg. Next came a strawberry blonde head, put up in an updo and a red lacey top with a jean mini skirt. Red lips pulled up into a smirk as the crowd gaped in amazement. _Unlucky Layla…?_

Vivian shut the car door and locked it, dropping the keys down her push up bra as she swung her hips, walking around the bumper and approaching her fellow drivers.

Zoro was in shock. Good God, that outfit almost made him forget he was mad at her. He gazed at her in appreciation as she stood next to Gigi. "Jesus, Viv…" He swallowed thickly.

She gave him a look of annoyance, but seemed pleased. She glanced at Kenshin, but he had turned away, trying to look at anything but her. They all knew his face was bright red. "We ready to smoke some asses?" She asked leaning on Gigi companionably.

"Don't get cocky." Hiei snapped at her. "There's hundreds of drivers out there who are ten times better then you."

"They're not here tonight." Vivian grinned and looked straight up at the box where her boss and her employer resided. She smiled sweetly and held a middle finger in blatant anger at them.

Far above, watching the show, Xandria ground her teeth together.

Kurama sighed as Crocodile started to laugh.

"She's fiery, isn't she?" Crocodile asked, taking a sip of his drink. "I can't believe you employed her, Kurama! What do you see in her?"

"A chance to get some money back from you, friend." Kurama recovered enough to say with a smile. God how this ingrate made his nerves pulse. He glanced at Xandria, watching her cross her legs nervously behind him. She knew how dangerous it was to be in Crocodile's presence. Thankfully, she had held her tongue the entire time, satisfied with being introduced to the man by Kurama and sitting behind the owners of the teams racing.

Back below, Gigi was teasing Vivi about being a slut as she checked over her baby. "Look at that! Who you trying to impress?"

"Kurama." Vivi said in irritation, smirking as Gigi's head shot up and bounced back down as it smacked against the hood.

Gigi growled and rubbed her head with a clean hand. "Bitch."

"Virgin." Vivi said snidely. "I'm not trying to impress anyone, really." She lied, looking at Kenshin talking to Zoro and Hiei.

"You impressed Zoro, that's for sure." Gigi said.

Vivi was silent. She wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. Watching him check her out like that… It sent shivers down her spine and warm feelings she hadn't felt for a man in a long time. She turned her head away, blushing. "Zoro can mind his own business…" She muttered.

Gigi was about to reply something when an announcer called out over the speakers for the racers to drive down to their places. The race was about to start. She wiped her hands on a cloth and put down the hood. "Candy's all ready to go."

Vivi paused and gave her friend an incredulous look. "…Candy…?"

"Shut the fuck up…" Gigi muttered. "I name my cars, okay?" She winked at Vivi. "Kick some ass."

"Better believe it!" Vivi laughed. She went around the side, unlocked the car, and swung in, checking that every meter was in order.

"Vivi."

She looked up with a smile, but it faded a little. "Hello Zoro." She said, inspecting the bottom of the steering wheel.

He looked uncomfortable as well. "Listen I…I was a moron and I…" He stopped, giving up. He held out his hand.

She looked at it, confused. She glanced at his face as she took it.

He shook it. "Good luck." He said gruffly and walked away.

Vivi paused, a little confused about what just happened. She laughed a little and put her leg in, shutting the car door.


End file.
